The prevalence of obesity among children and adolescents has increased and the greatest increases have been among ethnic/racial minority groups. This two-year developmental study will be conducted through a partnership between the University of Texas-Houston and the Aldine Independent School District (AISD). In this large school district in the Houston metropolitan area, large proportions of students are at high risk for obesity; 55% of the students are Hispanic, 34% are African American, and 72% of students are economically disadvantaged. The efficacy of school-based interventions to improve health behavior, reduce fat and sodium in school meal programs, and increase the dose and frequency of moderate to vigorous physical activity has been tested in previous studies but few have had an impact on body mass or percent body fat. Further, there is little evidence to support interventions for ethnic minority children and those economically disadvantaged. This project will build on previous studies, but will be innovative, and perhaps more sustainable, by engaging the community in a partnership approach. The aims of this developmental phase are to assess the prevalence of obesity and associated risk factors for cardiovascular disease and diabetes in the target population of school age children (Kindergarten through 6th grade); assess the school environments of these children in relation to food options and opportunities for physical activity; and engage school personnel, students and their parents in a participatory process to assess, analyze and plan new approaches to prevent and reduce obesity in youth. The long-range goal is to work with the community to plan actions that are culturally congruent, could be tested for effectiveness, and are sustainable. The ultimate goal is reduce health disparities attributable to obesity-related conditions. Public Health Relevance: Obesity is recognized as an epidemic in the United States, and one that is disabling, deadly, and costly. Prevention and reduction of obesity in children and adolescents, and reduction of health disparities associated with it, is a major national goal. [unreadable] [unreadable]